The present invention relates to the general field of electric cooking appliances having a receptacle, such as a tank or bowl, for containing liquids, and relates in particular, but not exclusively, to electric fryers or electric cookers intended for cooking rice or pasta.
Generally, such appliances have a casing that encloses the receptacle and a lid that includes a joint, or seal, provided to limit the passage of vapor or liquid between the lid and the receptacle. However, the appearance of droplets of condensed liquid at the outside of the enclosure formed by the receptacle when it closed by the lid can provoke either a break in the seal between the receptacle and the lid when the lid is closed, or a flow of liquid that ours during or after opening of the lid. In an appliance having a casing with lateral walls that are intended to remain cool, i.e. to reach a maximum temperature that is less than 100xc2x0 C., droplets of condensed liquid flowing along the outer face of the lateral walls can reach the bottom of those walls. Such flows are particularly troublesome when the system for supplying electric power to the appliance includes a male electrical connector that is mounted in the casing and to which can be connected a female electric connector attached to a power supply cord.
Moreover, liquid can overflow the receptacle during cooking, even in the absence of a lid and/or in the absence of cool lateral walls. Such overflows are equally particularly troublesome when the power supply system includes an electric connector, generally male, in the casing, to which can be connected a mating electric connector, generally female, that is secured at the end of a power supply cord.
The present invention provides an electric cooking appliance, such as fryer, which permits these drawbacks to be avoided.
More specifically, the invention provides an electric cooking appliance, such as a fryer, having a receptacle provided to receive a cooking liquid, the receptacle being disposed at least partially in a casing having a lateral wall, and an electric connector mounted in an opening of the lateral wall of the casing, the electric connector being provided to cooperate with a mating electric connector connected at the end of a power supply cord. According to the invention, the lateral wall of the casing has an outer rim disposed above the opening, creating a conduit, or trough, that is arranged to keep any liquid that is flowing along the lateral wall of the casing at a distance from the electric connector mounted in the casing.
During cooking, liquid or vapors can escape from the receptacle and arrive, possibly after having condensed, on the upper part of the outer face of the lateral wall of the casing. The liquid then flows under the force of gravity along the lateral wall until reaching the conduit. In other words, the wall that joins the outer rim to the lateral wall has a concave cross section. The rim being placed above the opening, the connector mounted in the casing is effectively protected against possible liquid flows. The statement that the liquid is kept at a distance encompasses both containing collected liquids and deflecting collected liquids. The connector mounted in the casing is usually a male connector. If desired, the connector in the casing can include a ground pin or plug.
Advantageously then, the lateral wall of the casing has an upper part, disposed above the opening, and a lower part in which the opening is formed, the outer rim and the upper part of the lateral wall together forming the conduit. The upper part and the lower part may or may not be made of a single piece.
According to an advantageous form of construction, the appliance is constructed so that, during cooking, the temperature of the outer face of the upper part of the lateral wall is maintained below 100xc2x0 C. With this arrangement, the invention effectively prevents adverse consequences resulting from the flow of condensed liquids downwardly along the outer face of the lateral wall.
According to an advantageous form of construction, the connection between the two electric connectors is effected with the aid of magnetic attraction. The invention offers particular benefits when the appliance is equipped with connectors that utilize magnetic attraction since the freedom of movement allowed between the casing and the electric connector that is attached to the power cord makes it more difficult to maintain a fluid tightness between the casing and that connector than in the case of plug and socket connectors.
Advantageously, the conduit presents, above the opening, a base that slopes downwardly in the direction of at least one of the lateral sides of the opening. This arrangement permits the retention of liquid above the connector to be avoided, which is particularly advantageous if the receptacle should overflow. Liquid flows that are thus guided out of the zone of the conduit above the opening can be directed into a receiving cavity provided on or in the casing, and/or can be allowed to flow onto the working surface on which the appliance has been placed.
Advantageously, the outer rim is formed from a single piece that also forms at least a part of the casing. This permits a reduction in the cost of fabrication and also facilitates cleaning by eliminating irregularities that exist where two pieces are connected together.
Advantageously then, the conduit is disposed behind the lower part of the lateral wall of the casing. In other words, the outer rim forms the upper edge of the lower part of the lateral wall of the casing. This arrangement permits a more solid construction of the conduit to be obtained.
Advantageously, the outer rim is formed to provide a cavity for receiving overflowing liquid. This arrangement assures that such overflows will not reach the working surface on which the appliance is placed.
Advantageously then, the cavity for receiving overflows has a low point arranged at a lateral distance from the opening. This arrangement permits overflows to be retained at a distance from the connector.
Advantageously also, the outer rim has a low point provided at a lateral distance from the opening, to prevent overflows from reaching the electrical connector in case of substantial overflows, particularly in the case of liquid boiling over from the receptacle.
Advantageously also, the appliance includes a lid pivotally mounted on the casing about a pivot arranged between the receptacle and a face of the casing containing the opening. This arrangement particularly permits collection of overflows of condensates occurring at the rear of the lid, which constitute substantial volumes, and to protect the electrical connector, which is most often placed at the rear of the appliance.
The outer rim provides a distance greater than 0.3 cm with the upper part of the lateral wall of the casing, and preferably greater than 1 cm. In other words, the width of the conduit is greater than 3 mm. These arrangements facilitate cleaning of the zone for receiving overflows.
Advantageously, the conduit has one or several coupling radii greater than 1 mm between the outer rim and the upper part of the lateral wall of the casing. This also helps to facilitate cleaning of the zone for receiving the overflows.